Divergent- Continued
by ellegotohell
Summary: Yet another no war story. How I envision Divergent would have gone, had the war on the factions never happened and Tris and Tobias remained and lived out their lives in Dauntless. If you want me to continue, please review! Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all characters (except for ones I may create) belong to Veronica Roth, as well as anything from Divergent, which includes the italicized beginning portion of this chapter. Sadly. The rest is mine.

 _Tris_

 _Uriah_

 _Lynn_

 _Marlene_

 _Peter_

 _Peter stays. I suppress a sigh. But then I read the rest of the names._

 _Will_

 _Christina_

 _I smile, and Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear._

 _Someone grabs me from behind and shouts in my ear. It's Uriah. I can't turn around, so I reach back and squeeze his shoulder._

 _"Congratulations!" I shout._

 _"You beat them!" he shouts back. He releases me, laughing, and runs into a crowd of Dauntless-born initiates._

 _I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down._

 _Eight, nine, and ten are Dauntless-borns whose names I barely recognize._

 _Eleven and twelve are Molly and Drew._

 _Molly and Drew are cut. Drew, who tried to run away while Peter held me by the throat over the chasm, and Molly, who fed the Erudite lies about my father, are factionless._

 _It isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless._

 _Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming._

 _"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says._

 _"You know," I say, "I really don't care."_

 _I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his._

 _It is the best moment of my life._

I suddenly am brought back to reality as I pull away from Tobias. He smirks at me and whispers, "Eager, are we?" I let out a breathy laugh and lightly shove his shoulder.

Knowing I will regret it, I turn my head and look at Will and Christina, standing barely a foot away from me with gaping mouths. I have no idea how I'm going to explain this.

Tobias looks down at me, his little half smirk lingering on his lips. I can't help but roll my eyes at him, making his half smirk morph into a full blown grin. He presses his lips to mine lightly again.

"I'll leave you to," he nods his dead not-so-subtly at my floundering friends, "that," he finishes. "Would you want to meet me at Zeke's later? He's having a party. You can bring your friends. Its fine if you aren't up to it, we can always just go back to my apartment," he stops again before continuing, "if you want to." His words are rushed and nervous and I have to suppress a laugh.

"I'll see you at Zeke's," I reassure him, smiling. He nods, his grin returning, and walks towards his friends, who quickly pretend they weren't watching. I take a second to prepare myself before turning towards the onslaught of questions, but, surprisingly, I am faced with only one,

"Did you just kiss Four?" Christina looks so bewildered it's almost comical.

"Yes," I reply. There really is no other way to say it. I could elaborate, but I want to gage her reaction before giving her any more information.

"Why? I mean, when? No, what—" she stops and tries again, "How long?"

"Some time around stage two," I smile shyly, "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want people to think my rank was a product of favoritism. And before you ask, no, it wasn't."

"I wasn't gonna ask that!" Christina protests.

"I was," says Will, shrugging. He slings an arm around my shoulder good-naturedly, a slow smile making its way across his face. "I think it's a good thing, actually," he states.

"You do?" I ask, carefully.

He grins, "Yeah, no wonder you've been in such a good mood lately. Besides, I think some action could make you a little less, well, stiff." He winks at me and I look down, my face red.

Christina looks at me pointedly, "I need details, all of them, now." She grabs me by the wrist, deciding for both of us that girl talk is more important than celebrating with our fellow Dauntless.

Once we finally get to a place she deems appropriate for the conversation, the empty initiate dorms, she looks at me, waiting.

"What do you want to know?"

After what seems like hours of answering questions, Christina finally decides she knows enough. It honestly felt good to be able to tell her about Tobias, after having to keep it in for so long. Thinking I am free from Christina's mayhem, although knowing I'm being a bit dramatic, I stand to leave the dorms.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn back to see Christina with her hand on her hip, impatiently tapping her foot. "There is no way you are going to a party looking like that." She nods her head towards my plain long sleeve black shirt and loose black jeans. I honestly don't see what's wrong with it, but I know it's better not to ask.

After some serious goading, I exit the dorms wearing, extremely tight, black high wasted leggings and a cropped form-fitting black off the shoulder long sleeve top. My tattoos are on full display. I refused makeup and in retaliation Christina made me wear a black lace underwear set, saying I'll thank her later and "Four will love it." I ignored the last part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all characters (except for ones I may create) belong to Veronica Roth, as well as anything from Divergent. Sadly. The rest is mine.

As we walk Christina asks me what I know she's been thinking all night, "Doesn't he scare you?" I don't need to ask who she's talking about, it's clear she means Tobias.

"Not even a little bit," I laugh. "He really isn't who you think he is. At least, not to me, the side I get is much different. But I'm beginning to think I may be the only one who gets to see it." I smile at the thought. Christina smiles too, realizing that I truly am happy, maybe for the first time since arriving here.

We arrive at Zeke's apartment and walk through the already open door, into a room with deafening music and screaming Dauntless. Uriah immediately runs and picks me up, yelling about how excited he is to see me, as if I was not just with him earlier today.

I spot Tobias sitting on the couch with a bottle in his hand filled with a dark liquid. He is surrounded by girls, and although he does not seem to be giving them much attention, I am still filled with jealousy. I walk over and the second he sees me he shoots up, smiling a small smile that only I would understand. He pulls me into a hug.

"You looks good Tris," he whispers. I laugh, despite the shiver that runs up my spine.

"You do too Tobias," I whisper the last part, making sure no one hears his name. I realize how right I am when I truly look at him. He is wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt, and I can see his taught muscles outlined through it, and a pair of black jeans. I smile at him and open my mouth to say something before being cut off by Zeke.

"If I don't personally know you or care about you, please leave my house immediately. If I do, stay for Candor or Dauntless." He is standing on a table, and screaming at a volume that I would never have thought humanly possible. People file out, unfazed, moving the party to the Pit.

I turn to Tobias. "What is Candor or Dauntless?" I ask quietly.

"It's a game. Strip truth or dare, I believe, is what it used to be called," he chuckles and explains the rules. Within minutes Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, and I are seated in a circle on the floor of Zeke's living room.

"I'll go first!" Uriah and Zeke yell at the same time, before turning to glare at each other. Uriah eventually backs down, his older brother winning, a common occurrence by the looks of it. Zeke scans the room for a minute before his eyes land on their target. "Four, babe," he winks at Tobias, who I rolls his eyes as though he is used to his best friend acting this way, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Tobias doesn't hesitate, seeming to know this is a safer choice when it comes to Zeke. Uriah coughs a mutters something that sounds like "pansycake" an old Dauntless slang word, but immediately cowers when Tobias gives him a look.

"What's your real name?" Zeke shrugs, disappointed that Tobias hadn't chosen Dauntless. Tobias just pulls of his shirt before turning his attention to Lynn. Zeke whistles. I honestly wonder how Shauna deals with him.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless," he smirks at her.

"I don't like the look you're giving me, Candor." Tobias chuckles at this.

"What's your biggest fear?" he asks. Lynn immediately whips off her shirt.

"Uri," she turns to Uriah, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I'm no pansycake," a chorus of groans echo when he says pansycake, but he ignores them.

"I dare you to tell us who you like," Lynn grins. We can all guess who Uriah likes, but the both of them are so oblivious and this is the push they need.

Uriah won't refuse a dare, it would hurt his pride to much. "Marlene," he mumbles.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you," I say, a sly smile making its way onto my lips. He scowls at me, and I stifle a laugh.

"Marlene," he repeats, louder this time. Both of them blush but before she can say a thing Uriah focuses his gaze on me, "Trissy-poo," I glare at the nickname, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I don't like telling secrets.

Uriah smirks and I regret my decision immediately. "I dare you to sit on," he scans the room, presumably looking to see who would make me the most uncomfortable, "Four's lap." His face adorns a triumphant smile and nervous energy courses through my body. I ignore it and sit on Tobias. He wraps his arms around my abdomen and pulls my back to his chest, and the feeling of his skin on mine sends shocks through my body. I realize then that the only people who know about us are Christina and Will, although I think Zeke and Shauna may suspect something.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

We go on like this for quite some time, completing entertaining dares and answering embarrassing truths until most of us barely have anything on. I am left in my leggings and bra, my shirt and the jacket I grabbed before leaving are on the floor beside me. My bare back is pressed against Tobias' bare chest and it is making it increasingly difficult for me to pay attention to what is going on around me. He drawing slow patterns on my stomach with the tips of his fingers absentmindedly, and no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to tell him to stop.

"Okay, okay," Shauna says laughing as her sister punches Uriah for saying pansycake yet again. "Game's over!" She smiles and we all begin to get up and pull on the clothes that litter the floor.

Tobias and I slip out while everyone is busy chattering about picking jobs tomorrow. We walk back to his apartment, hand in hand, in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all characters (except for ones I may create) belong to Veronica Roth, as well as anything from Divergent. Sadly. The rest is mine.

The second we enter his apartment Tobias pushes me up against the door and presses his lips to mine. He grabs my hips and lifts me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist and my back is pinned against the door. I have one hand in his hair, the other pressed firmly against his chest. As we kiss a sudden burst of courage consumes me and I grind my hips against his, letting out a soft moan.

We continue like this for some time before moving to the bed. By now our shirts are off and things are progressing quickly. He pulls away for a second, scanning my face for any sign of discomfort or distress. I smile up at him and nod, deciding now I would much rather be Six than Seven.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, his voice shaking a bit at the end. To answer, I kiss him. He leaves a trail of kisses across my jaw, my neck, each of my ravens, and continues his descent downward. I am a member of Dauntless, and it is time I face my fear.

I wake up the next morning in only my underwear and one of Tobias' giant black t-shirts. I remember retrieving the clothes from the floor as some point throughout the night. The memories of last night flood in and my cheeks redden. I bury my face in Tobias' chest to cover up my embarrassment. He lets out a low chuckle and his bare chest vibrates against my cheek, filling my with a honey-like warmth.

"Morning, Baby," his deep voice rumbles and I smile and let out a content sigh as he pulls me closer to him.

"Baby?" I ask.

"I was just trying it out. No?" he asks.

"No, no, I like it!" I amend, my words coming out more rushed and desperate than reassuring. He laughs again, I think it may be my new favorite sound.

I look him now, finally meeting his eyes, and he smiles at me.

"Okay, Baby," he tilts his head and kisses me again, before pulling me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. He kisses down my neck, at the hollow of my throat, across my collarbone, and begins to slowly make his way back up to my lips before being rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Tobias nuzzles his face into my neck, mumbling that, "If we ignore them maybe they'll just go away."

I laugh lightly before, much to Tobias' dismay, getting out of bed. I go to answer the door, and I am met with the prying eyes of Uriah. He takes one look at me, with my disheveled hair, in Tobias' apartment, wearing only Tobias' shirt, and lets out a load screech before sprinting down the hallway yelling out the names of all of our friends, trying to find someone to tell first.

"Uri!" I yell after him, knowing I can't go out looking like this. I slam the door and walk back into the room grumbling before collapsing face down on the bed.

Tobias laughs, yet again, "What's wrong? Who was it?"

"Uriah," is all I need to say. Tobias sits up and rubs my back lightly before going to take a shower.

He sticks his head out of the doorway, "Wanna join me?" He winks and I cant help but laugh.

I smirk and lift a shoulder, "If you insist."

We get out of the apartment an hour later, walking down to the cafeteria for breakfast before I have to be in the Pit to choose my job along with the other initiates.

As we walk in Tobias says something to make me laugh, nudging my shoulder with his until he joins. We walk to the table where all of our friends are sitting, still laughing, and he presses a kiss to my temple before going to get us food. I turn my friends to see them all looking at me like I have four heads.

"What?" I ask, confused, uncomfortable, and a bit irritated that they have all fixated their stares on me.

"I have so many questions," Uriah begins, and I brace myself, nodding. "Was Four just laughing? Has anyone ever seen him laugh before while sober? Is he sober? Why were you in his apartment? Are you guys dating? How long have you been dating? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't he tell us? How—"

"Uriah!" I stop him before he is able to rattle off the thousand other questions I know he has, "Four was just laughing, he laughs all the time. I was in his apartment because I stayed there last night." At this part Christina lets out a girlish squeal, "We are dating and have been for a while now, maybe like three weeks. I would have told you guys but we didn't want you to think my rank was a product of favoritism, which it was not. That's all you're getting."

It's silent for a while after that, they're all processing, I guess.

"I knew it," Shauna smirks at me and I laugh.

"I kind of thought you did," I admit. Tobias sits back down with our food then, and the gazes of everyone at the table shift from me to him.

"Oh god Tris, what did you say?" he turns to me.

"Why do you assume this was me? I did nothing! I just told them the truth!" he shakes his head at me mockingly.

"Mistake number one, you never tell them the truth. Bits and pieces, maybe, but only scattered and in code," he smirks at me and I roll my eyes and take his muffin out of his hand, breaking off a piece and popping it into my mouth.

"Give me my muffin," he says in his instructor voice. I just laugh and roll my eyes again.

"You're so scary," I mock him and he scowls at me, only making me laugh again.

"It's like watching one of those live cameras where you see the animals behaving in the wild," whispers Uriah. Zeke nods frantically.

"I wonder what would happen if I reacted that way to a command he gave me," says Will.

Marlene replies immediately, "Imminent death." Lynn nods in agreement. Christina looks at us eerily, her and Will having had more time to process, but not seeing us as a couple until now.

"I wonder if they know we can hear them," I say to Tobias.

"I don't think they're smart enough to figure it out," he replies.

"They're definitely not Erudite," this results in a few disgruntled noises.

After a little while, conversation returns to normal. We laugh and joke, and even Tobias smiles a genuine smile or two. It's more than usual, in front of this many people. Eventually we head to the Pit to pick out our jobs. Uriah and Christina will train Dauntless-borns when Uri isn't training to be a leader and Chris isn't working in the tattoo parlor. Marlene chooses to be a nurse, Lynn chooses to fight for entertainment, and Will chooses to work in the control room. I decide to train Transfers with Tobias and to be a Faction Ambassador when the Initiates aren't here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all characters (except for ones I may create) belong to Veronica Roth, as well as anything from Divergent. Sadly. The rest is mine.

"Today we will be throwing knives. Six," Tobias turns to me, the corners of his mouth tilted upward in a smirk only I could see, "help me demonstrate." I roll my eyes and walk to the board, grumbling.

"You are not going to throw knives at her!" Yelled John, he seemed to have taken a liking to me, always looking at me or quietly complimenting me when he thought I wasn't listening. I think it's sweet, though it makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I know Tobias wouldn't agree.

The Initiates still don't know we're together, although we have already moved past hand to hand combat and gun training. We have only seven initiates left, having cut Tommy after hand to hand combat. His cold demeanor was not enough to mask his cowardice, it seems. Lana was very close to the bottom during the fights, but made it by a hair.

"Yes," Tobias seems to be suspecting John's feelings for me, getting increasingly annoyed with him, "I am. She can take it." I suppress a small smile at this.

The first knife is about five inches from my arm, "C'mon Four," I taunt, "you can do better than that. Get a little closer."

"Maybe I'll take a little bit off the top." The Initiates gasp at that. I just smirk.

"Careful Four," my voice is low. The corners of his mouth twitch into a devious grin.

The second knife is less then a centimeter above my head, and the third shoots towards my face, nicking my ear. I touch my ear, patting at the blood.

"Nice throw," I say, almost seductively, not sure where it came from, as I walk past him. His adams apple bobs before he turns to the Initiates again.

"Begin Initiates! Why are you just standing there?" His voice booms throughout the room and I wonder why I'm not afraid of him in the way everyone else seems to be. I love him is the only answer I can muster. I think it's enough.

Kai seems to be doing well, Jay too. I'm almost positive they're dating, by the way they seem to always be by each other's side, always touching in some way. Robin hasn't hit the target once.

Tobias makes his way over to her, still oblivious of the way she acts around him. "Initiate! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm having a little trouble with my stance, do you think you could help me," she bats her eyelashes and I can't help but roll my eyes.

I'm even more annoyed when Tobias wraps his arms around her, albeit uncomfortably, and adjusts her stance. She says something quietly and giggles, and though he seems to not really be interested in what she's saying, he smiles a small smile, one that I had thought was reserved for me. Unable to watch anymore, I look away and monitor the other Initiates. However, they all seem to be looking at something behind me, mouths open. I turn and follow their stares to see Tobias and Robin, pressed tightly against one another, kissing.

I run as far and as fast as I can. I'm not sure where I'm going, only that I can't be near him any longer. I find a spot by the chasm, where I know he won't find me, and sit. I cry, not understanding why I would ever believe I was truly enough for him. I'm angry at myself for caring this much, for letting some boy have this much control over me.

I'm not sure how long it's been; seconds, minutes, hours. But eventually a voice breaks through the rushing of the water.

"Tris?" I look up to see Tobias looming over me, his forehead creased, eyes red and puffy. Had he been crying? What does he have to cry about?

"No," I whisper. It's childish, I know, but I've been crying like a child, so it seems fitting. "It wasn't what it looked like. I didn't kiss her back. I shoved her away," he keeps tensing and releasing his fingers, as though he wants to reach out his hands and touch me, but thinks the better of it.

"You smiled at her, the little smile. My smile. And you touched her, and laughed with her. And you didn't pull away, you kissed her. I knew I wasn't enough. I'm not, I can't—" A sob engulfs my words and that's all it takes for him to bundle me in his arms and carry me home. I punch his chest as he walks, trying to be let down, but to no avail. "You're so much stronger than she is, you could have easily pushed her away," I yell, my voice stronger and more sure, as we enter the apartment. I shove myself out of his arms.

"I was surprised!" he seems to be struggling to breath as he says this, his voice wavering. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you, more than anything, I love you." He gathers me in his arms again and whispers to me, reassuring me that he loves me, that I'm everything to him. I eventually fall asleep against his chest.


End file.
